sentella_the_league_and_sherrilyn_kenyonfandomcom-20200213-history
Trisani
The Trisani were a race of humanoid sentient creatures that possessed powerful psionic abilities. These abilities included but were not limited to telekinesis, foresight, and mind-reading. The Trisani were the first species to enter space and meet another sentient race. They also managed to figure out time travel and made the first hyperspace drives before there extinction. Now, the Trisani are all but extinct. History The Trisani were known as a super advanced species and were the first to build an interstellar spaceship. This is how the Trisani would eventually come into contact with the Caronese, with the Caronese they would teach them how to build spaceships and would make join efforts to explore the galaxy. A few years late this resulted in the discovery of the first intergalactic wormholes. Finally the Trisani would discover the formula for Time Travel before they isolated themselves and became very xenophobic after the revelation of the fact that their people were being kidnapped, exploited, and experimented on. The downfall of the Trisani ultimately lied in their peaceful culture and psionic abilities. The Trisani were killed because many were scared of them and the Trisani that weren't killed were enslaved due to their powerful abilities which provided appeal. The Trisani managed to survive by interbreeding with other species. This results in the descendants possibly never even developing their powers at all, or only developing the powers partially or their significantly weaker than of they were full-blooded. An example of only partial development of powers lies in Darling Cruel as he has Trisani foresight but is only shown one possibility whereas normal Trisani are shown multiple possibilities that can be 'selected' based on actions. That being said it is worth mentioning that somethings will happen no matter what as Nero said that Darling and Zarya would end up together in every timeline except for the one where Darling died as a teenager. Culture "... they didn't realize they need more warriors until it was too late." - Thrāix The Trisani were a peaceful race that preferred to have philosophers and politicians as opposed to a military. This has caused many to point out that despite the fact that if they had fought back they could've won but never did as their military was simply too weak. The Trisani were a very religious race as well. They had a very philosophical outlook on the world and this is reflected in their religious books. They also valued their privacy especially when it came to their religious practices, with many Trisani splintering the mind of someone who saw them do their vespers (though this could just be Trajen) unless that person was extremely close to them. Trisani also took relationships very seriously. Trisani can naturally read the minds of people around them and it is implied that the closer the Tris is to the person the more of that person they 'see'. That being said there were many Trisani that simply abandoned relationships altogether and became celibate. These people were the first Thaumarturgus. They also managed to fully discover the extent of there psionic abilities. Abilities "Close your eyes and concentrate. See the door and what you want it to do. Breath slowly, and if it starts to feel like your brain is melting, stop. Because it is." - Nero Trisani have many abilities, but the extent of how far they can manipulate any of them depends on the individual. The Trisani are able to push themselves but this is not suggested as this can result in permanent brain damage and in severe cases even death. * Foresight ** Trisani posses the ability to see multiple versions of the future based on certain events happening. Whether or not the Trisani can actually control what happens doesn't matter and the happen seemingly randomly * Telekinesis ** All Trisani have the ability to move objects with their mind. However the extent of this is partially due to lifestyle (one could go Thaumarturgus) and natural abilities (some Tris are naturally stronger than others). This encompasses everything from moving steel beams to blasting ship doors clean off their hinges. * Mind-Reading ** Trisani can read the mind of those around them. For the most part only other Tris can block out Trisani, but there is either some technology that blocks power or one could be trained to keep Trisani out of their mind (quite possibly both). * Hypnosis ** Trisani along with the ability to read your mind can also influence it in a form of Hypnosis and can suggest your body to do things sub-consciously. * Technokinesis ** Trisani have the ability to merge with their ship. This has also been designed into a technology where Tris can grant Non-Trisani species this ability as well. * Teleportation ** Some Trisani have demonstrated the ability to teleport themselves and others around. This is however one of the most draining abilities that the Trisani have (possibly only losing out to healing (also naturally this depends on the severity on all abilities)). * Detect Hostile Intent ** Trisani have the ability to detect when someone has the intent to harm someone around them. This however is only limited to physical harm and Trisani cannot detect things that could possibly do psychological damage. * Healing ** Trisani have been shown to be able to heal people from situations that leave them barely alive. This is to such powerful healing that Trajen healed Fain Hauk from practically death. * Telepathy ** Trisani can project their thoughts to their people. Category:Races